


Distance of Misunderstanding

by Kookykrumbs



Series: Fate Binds Us - Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Dark Fate, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookykrumbs/pseuds/Kookykrumbs
Summary: Dani was on the verge of telling Grace she loved her when Grace unknowingly breaks her heart.
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: Fate Binds Us - Missing Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608526
Comments: 28
Kudos: 98





	Distance of Misunderstanding

**Author’s Notes:** This story takes place in the same world as my Fate Binds Us fic. There’s no need to read that fic to understand this.

_“The worst distance between two people is misunderstanding.” – Unknown_

** Distance of Misunderstanding **

“Ugh, gross!” Grace said, trying not to gag as she set her drink down.

Her friends all laughed at the look of disgust on her face. 

“C’mon, Harper! You can do better than that. Take a gulp this time!” her friend, Simon said.

“Nuh uh, no way. Have at it,” Grace said, as she shoved the moonshine at him.

“I’ll take it if you don’t want it. Do you know how hard it was for me to get this for tonight? It’s not like you can walk into a corner store these days and just buy alcohol,” her friend, Sam said, taking the drink from Grace.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate it. It’s just that I can’t swallow it,” Grace said, laughing.

“Funny how you easily took a stab wound in the arm a month ago, yet can’t stomach some good ol’ moonshine,” her friend Marcella said.

Grace had just been promoted to First Lieutenant and her friends had purchased some rare high-proof distilled spirits to celebrate the occasion. Since most of them had the next couple of days off, they were allowed to partake in some drinking.

“So, the commander must be pretty proud of you, huh, Grace? You went from private, to second lieutenant and now to first in less than two years,” Sam said.

“She’s proud of all of us,” Grace said, a bit uncomfortable with talking about Dani to her friends. 

She was proud to know Dani but didn’t want her friends to think she got any special treatment. The only special treatment she’d ever received was when she abandoned her training almost two years before and didn’t get expelled. Since then, she made sure she paved her own way.

“But I mean, you’re like her daughter. I’m sure she’s thrilled with you making first lieutenant and so quickly at that,” Sam said.

Grace shook her head vehemently. “Dani errr… the commander… is only nine years older than me. I don’t see her as a parent at all, and she doesn’t see me as her kid.”

“Well, I bet she’s pleased either way. I mean, I saw the look in her eyes at the ceremony as you got your new insignia,” Marcella said.

“By the way, I hope you don’t mind that we didn’t invite her tonight,” Simon said. “I mean, we just didn’t have the courage to even approach her.”

“Yeah, I mean, she’s the commander for cryin’ out loud! She’s practically a legend around here,” Sam added.

Grace laughed, wondering what they’d think if they knew how down-to-earth Dani truly was. “It’s okay. She had a couple of conferences she had to attend this evening. She couldn’t have made it anyway.”

“So, Grace, I know you mentioned the commander found you when you were fifteen and gave you a home. But you’re twenty-four now. How come you’ve never moved out on your own? You can certainly apply to have your own quarters, especially now that you’re a first lieutenant,” Marcella asked.

Grace shrugged, the thought never having crossed her mind before. But how could she tell her friends the reason it never crossed her mind was because the last thing she’d ever wish for was to have distance between her and Dani… even if it was just potentially down the hall. She was completely and hopelessly in love with her commander. 

Grace had been trying to show Dani in so many little – and not so little – ways since she got back from training that she was interested in a relationship. But coward that Grace was, she hadn’t found the courage to just come right out and say so. And Dani didn’t seem to see her as anything other than a friend/younger sister.

“It wouldn’t be practical to take a room away from another officer. We have so few of them here on the base. Besides, the commander is often away, as am I. Space isn’t something that’s a problem,” Grace said.

“But what about privacy?” Marcella asked.

“Like, what if you wanted to bring a guy… or girl home? How would you get it on when the commander could come home at any moment?” Simon asked.

Grace had never disclosed her sexual preference to her friends. But she was sure they at least suspected she wasn’t into men… They just didn’t suspect she had eyes for only one woman.

“Or the better question is, why hasn’t the commander kicked you out yet? I mean, surely she’d like to take a guy back to her quarters every now and again. And considering how hot the commander is, I’m sure a lot of guys would be more than willing,” Simon said.

Grace glared at her friend. “Watch it, Simon. She’s still your commander.”

“I’m not being disrespectful, Grace, don’t get me wrong,” Simon said, raising his hands up. “But you have to admit she’s beautiful. Yet she seems to be living like a monk.”

“Who knows, maybe she’s not always in meetings and conferences. Maybe she’s at some captain or major’s quarters having a bit of fun. She’s still human with needs, after all,” Marcella said.

“Look, guys, can we just -” but Grace was interrupted.

“Actually, rumor has it the commander had lost someone before the war. That person was apparently the love of her life. Since then, she’d just buried herself in work. I mean, like you said, she’s gorgeous, she could have anyone. But she’s always in uniform, always wears her hair in tight braids. She never flirts with anyone. She doesn’t seem like someone who goes out for booty calls at night,” Simon said.

“Is that rumor true, Grace?” Sam asked. “Do you know who she lost?”

Grace had no idea. A part of her didn’t want to know, but another part of her desperately needed to find out. She’d heard the rumors before and didn’t pay them much heed. But being older now, and noticing the lost, forlorn and lonely look that sometimes took over Dani’s beautiful face when she thought no one was looking, did make Grace wonder.

“I doubt there’s any truth to it,” Grace said, trying her best to appear nonchalant. “The commander just takes her job really seriously. After all, the fate of humanity is at stake.”

“True dat!” Sam said. “To the commander!”

“Hear, hear!” Simon said, raising his glass.

The rest of the evening went better as they got off the topic of Dani’s love life… or lack thereof. They ended up playing a game of cards which Grace won, being the least intoxicated out of all of them. After another couple of hours, Grace had had enough and called it a night.

“Okay, guys, I’m done for. I’ll see you all in a couple of days,” Grace said, getting up and grabbing her jacket.

“Awww, it’s only 1am, Grace. Stay a while longer,” Marcella said, taking her hand.

Grace gently but firmly pulled her hand away from the pretty redhead. “Sorry, Marce. I’m outta gas. I’m going to need my beauty sleep to recharge.”

Sam and Simon, probably realizing they had a bit too much moonshine, quickly mumbled their goodbyes and stumbled out of the empty office that they’d used for their little celebration.

“Really, Grace, you’ve got the day off tomorrow. Come back to my quarters with me, we can continue the celebration there,” Marcella said, as she ran her fingers down Grace’s arm in a sultry manner. 

“No, really, I’m tired, Marce. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Grace said, as she headed out, not giving her friend a chance to object.

Grace shook her head and sighed deeply. Marcella had been giving her not-so-subtle hints the last year or so that she was interested in a relationship beyond friendship. If Grace wasn’t so in love with Dani, she might have given Marcella a second look. She was, objectively speaking, gorgeous, after all. Marcella had long, lustrous red hair and bright green eyes. She was just as tall as Grace and looked like a supermodel. But Grace only had eyes for a certain five-foot-one brunette with chocolate brown eyes.

As Grace walked back to the quarters she shared with Dani, she couldn’t help but think back to the conversation that evening. Dani _was_ incredibly beautiful. She was still relatively young. Yet, she never seemed to show any interest in anyone romantically – men or women. Grace wished it was because Dani shared her feelings, but she doubted that was it. Had Dani lost someone years ago that she just refused to replace? That certainly didn’t bode well for Grace.

Grace finally made it to her quarters and quickly unlocked the door. The first thing she saw as she walked in was Dani sprawled uncomfortably on the couch. She was still in uniform with her hair tightly in a braid. Grace smiled at how adorable Dani looked. She must have been so exhausted just to fall asleep like that.

Grace took off her jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. She went into Dani’s room and grabbed an afghan from her cot. She went back to Dani on the couch. She gently lifted one of Dani’s hanging legs and placed it more comfortably on the couch. She then covered Dani in the afghan and proceeded to unbraid her hair very carefully.

“Hmm, Grace?” Dani asked, groggily.

“Shhh, it’s okay, go back to sleep,” Grace said, knowing Dani needed the rest.

“Oh my god, I fell asleep. Oh no, I haven’t even brushed my teeth. What time is it?” Dani asked, pulling away and sitting up.

“It’s half past one,” Grace said.

“Did you just get home?” Dani asked as she walked into her room.

“Yeah, not too long ago. Did you even have anything to eat before you fell asleep?” Grace asked.

“Umm… I don’t remember,” Dani said from her room as she changed her clothes.

“That probably means no,” Grace mumbled, getting up and soaking some oats in some hot water.

Oats is one of the healthy foods that have remained after the war. Its ability to survive in poor soils made it a relatively abundant source of food for the resistance. After a few minutes of washing up in the bathroom, Dani came back out in her night clothes looking a lot more comfortable.

Grace brought the bowl of oats and a glass of water over to the couch. Dani sat next to Grace and happily accepted her dinner. It was a chilly evening and Grace picked up the afghan and put it around Dani’s back.

“Gracias, Grace. Even after years of living here in Colorado, I’m still not used to the cold,” Dani said.

“It’s okay, I’ll always be here to keep you warm,” Grace said, pulling Dani closer to her side.

Dani smiled up at her, then leaned her head on Grace’s shoulder. “Did you have a good time with your friends tonight?”

“Yeah, we just hung out, played some cards…”

“Had some drinks?” Dani added.

Grace laughed. “I tried to anyway. But I don’t have the stomach for that moonshine nonsense. It’s gross, quite frankly.”

“I’ve never tried the stuff. But my father used to enjoy some moonshine with his friends back in the day,” Dani said, wistfully.

“You must miss him. Your dad, I mean,” Grace said, wishing Dani would speak more of her family.

“No more than you miss your father I’d imagine. I loved my father very much. But he died a long time ago. And while I’ll always miss him, it’s a room inside me that I no longer feel compelled to visit.”

That was her Dani, ever the pragmatic one, Grace mused. 

“And besides,” Dani added. “Being with you makes the pain… a little less painful...”

Grace wasn’t sure what to say to that. And so, she said nothing. Dani seemed to be finished her food and placed the half-eaten bowl on the coffee table. They sat in comfortable silence together for a while, Dani just leaning on Grace. She lived for these moments. Just being in Dani’s orbit, breathing in her scent. It was what made life worth living.

“By the way, I never got a chance to finish reading that last chapter before you fell asleep last night,” Grace said.

It had become something of an evening ritual for them. Dani would end up falling asleep on Grace’s lap as she read her latest novel. The book they were reading, _Wizard’s First Rule_ by _Terry Goodkind_ , was missing a big chunk of the beginning. They had found it in an abandoned building they had searched through for supplies about a month before. Considering how badly burnt everything was around it, Grace considered herself lucky it still had the entire ending intact.

“Oh right, where were we?” Dani asked. 

“We were in the middle of chapter 21,” Grace said.

“I remember now. Richard had just killed a man with the Sword of Truth. It was his very first kill,” Dani said.

“Yes, you’re right. And the sword’s magic very nearly killed him. Anyway, where were we…” Grace said, looking down to read the first paragraph from where her bookmark was. “Oh yes… _The misty morning erupted with a burst of red fog…_ ”

**The following morning**

Dani was precariously teetering on a chair, trying to reach the breakfast bars on the top shelf. She carefully tried going on her toe on one foot. She reached as high as she could, stretching her arm as far as possible. The tip of her middle finger was able to brush the breakfast bars. She almost had it when the chair from under her tipped too far. 

Dani gasped in fright anticipating a painful landing. Instead, strong arms wrapped around her waist and gently placed her back on the floor. Breathing heavily, Dani looked up to see a slightly amused, slightly annoyed look on Grace’s face. 

“Oh, hey, Grace. I thought you were still sleeping,” Dani smiled sheepishly.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me when you can’t reach something?” Grace said. “You could have been hurt.”

“Ugh, I hate being so short,” Dani mumbled. 

“Haven’t you heard the saying that good things come in small packages?” Grace said. “That being said, you should have asked me for help.”

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” Dani said.

“You can wake me up anytime. I’m not a heavy sleeper.”

“I know, but still. Besides, I almost had it,” Dani said.

Grace leveraged the counter to give herself a slight lift, then easily grabbed the breakfast bars on the top shelf. She handed them to Dani and grabbed some water in the fridge. 

“Don’t you usually have a meeting at this hour?” Grace asked.

“Actually, I took the day off,” Dani said. “There’s nothing that Major Carter can’t handle for me. Besides, my back is still bothering me. I figured at my age it would be good to give it a rest.”

Grace laughed. “You make it sound like you’re fifty. You’re only thirty-three. You’re still young.”

“Tell that to my back,” Dani said, wryly.

“So, what are you going to do all day?” Grace asked.

“Just hang around here, I guess. You?” Dani asked.

“Well…. I was going to work out in the gym this morning after breakfast. But I had nothing planned beyond that. Would you mind some company?” Grace asked sounding tentative.

Dani smiled, completely amused that Grace would have to ask whether she wanted her company. It was the reason Dani took the day off. She knew that Grace was off as well. She wanted some time alone for the two of them. She was glad that Grace didn’t have anything planned.

“I always love having you around, Grace. I can’t believe you’d even ask,” Dani said.

Grace just gave her trademark lopsided grin, obviously pleased with Dani’s answer. The two of them enjoyed their less than tasty breakfast together. Afterwards, Grace headed to the main base to use the gym there. She told Dani she’d be back in an hour.

After Grace left, Dani proceeded to catch up on some cleaning and thinking. It wasn’t often Dani had any time to herself. Since Grace had returned from her training almost two years before, Dani had struggled more and more to see the difference between the Grace she had lost well over a decade ago, and the woman before her. 

Grace had changed upon her return. She had lost the brattiness, immaturity and impulsiveness that was so much a part of her teenage years. Instead, she’d grown into a woman who was level-headed, thoughtful and patient. She’d quickly become a leader that new recruits often looked up to. Dani no longer ever had to ask her for help around their quarters anymore. She always just came home to a thoroughly cleaned place. Food was often ready for Dani whenever she got back from her long days.

But the biggest change was how openly affectionate and caring Grace was when it was just the two of them. She would give Dani back rubs whenever a long day left her feeling stiff and sore. When it got chilly, Grace would often put a blanket around her keeping her arms there, effectively holding Dani in an embrace. Her hand would often find the small of Dani’s back. She wasn’t sure if Grace was even aware, she did it so often. 

Dani had sworn she wouldn’t be the one to initiate a relationship with Grace. She was by far the older one between the two. She was also the one in the position of power, so to speak. She didn’t want a relationship with Grace in which she’d have to look back and wonder if she’d inadvertently pressured her in some way. 

But as affectionate and seemingly interested Grace seemed to be with her, she had never come out and declared her feelings. There were times when Dani wondered if she was imagining things. Could it be that Grace’s childhood crush on her was just some bright-eyed hero-worship that’s just turned into a respectful friendship? After all, she tried to imagine herself in Grace’s shoes, and she just couldn’t see herself falling for a battle-hardened, scarred woman almost a decade her senior.

What’s a commander to do? Dani had been debating with herself for months already. She no longer saw a distinction in her mind between the Grace who died in her arms so long ago, and the Grace who always read to her at night. She was completely head over heels in love and wanted more with Grace. But what would happen if she just blurted out how she felt? More than that, what if she’d misread everything?

She could potentially lose Grace. Dani didn’t think she could handle that. But then a voice in her head – that sounded a lot like her dear departed Sarah – kept saying that she’d already lost Grace before. And she had survived it. And if Grace did in fact feel the same way, then Dani had a feeling that the risk was worth the reward. Her mind kept going back and forth it was nearly driving her crazy.

Dani looked up at the clock and realized over an hour had gone by already. She looked at the floor she’d been meaning to clean but hadn’t even started. She sighed frustratedly, got on her knees and started scrubbing. It wasn’t too long before the door opened, and Grace came back.

“Hey, what are you doing hunched over like that, Dani?” Grace asked. “You’re supposed to be resting your back.”

“I was just trying to get this stain off. I’m almost done,” Dani answered.

“Here, let me,” Grace said, taking the damp cloth from Dani and taking over.

“How was your workout?” Dani asked, admiring Grace in her tank top and sweats. 

“Pretty good. Worked on my arms and back today,” Grace said, not looking up from her scrubbing.

“I can tell,” Dani mumbled.

Grace’s physique was virtually the same as the Grace she remembered from 2020 – minus the scars. Gorgeously toned and perfectly proportionate. Watching her muscles flex as she cleaned the floor was strangely arousing for Dani.

“There, all done,” Grace said, getting up.

“I see that.”

“So, what did you want to do today?” Grace asked.

“I had nothing planned. You?”

“Just hang out with you, that’s pretty much all I had in mind,” Grace said, smiling.

Dani wondered if she should just blurt out her feelings right then and there. For once, there was no mission hovering over their heads, they weren’t surrounded by other soldiers, there weren’t explosions everywhere, no terminators just around the corner, Dani wasn’t being pulled in three different conferences or meetings. Dani opened her mouth to speak, but then chickened out.

“How about chess? We haven’t played in a while,” Dani suggested, overly cheerful.

Grace had a surprised look on her face, obviously not expecting chess. But she graciously agreed with it. 

“Sure, I’ll go grab the set in your room.”

The two of them ended up playing in Dani’s room. They settled for playing on the bed. It was the most comfortable spot. After a couple of hours of playing, Dani found it difficult to concentrate on strategy, especially with Grace lying on the bed across from her. They’d turned on a small portable heater, but it seemed to be too hot for Grace as her cheeks were starting to turn pink.

Dani decided that was her cue to suggest another activity. Some naughty part of Dani’s mind thought of strip poker, but then quickly tried pulling her thoughts to more appropriate topics. Sadly, living in an apocalyptic world didn’t leave much for fun things to do. There weren’t places left that were there simply for one’s enjoyment. No restaurants, no movie theaters, no clubs, bowling alleys, malls, casinos or even libraries. They couldn’t cook or bake either as ingredients were incredibly hard to procure. 

Dani then got an idea and grabbed some paper and a pencil. They ended up playing a game of Pictionary that turned out to be a whole lot of fun. It was especially fun as Grace could barely draw even stick men. By the end of the game, Dani was in stitches, Grace’s drawings were so hilarious. She hadn’t guessed even one thing correctly, but her guesses were rather funny. And Grace was a good sport and had no problem laughing at her own lack of art skills.

Dani and Grace ended up having a dinner of freeze-dried mashed potatoes that you simply added water to, and some rock-hard biscuits that were a chore to chew. But they had such a fun day, even their lack of culinary delights wasn’t enough to dampen their spirits. They ended up finishing the night with what’s become their evening ritual – Dani resting her head on Grace’s lap as she read the next chapter in their book.

As Dani’s lashes began to flutter and she struggled to stifle her yawns, she couldn’t help but think that she’d let the perfect opportunity pass her by to tell Grace how she truly felt about her.

**The next day**

“Good morning,” Grace greeted Dani as she walked out of the washroom. Grace’s smile fell when she noticed Dani in uniform. “I thought you took today off as well?”

Dani sighed, wishing she didn’t have to go in that day. “I did, but Major Holland stopped by very early this morning while you were asleep. They’re asking me to attend the planning session for the strike we have planned against one of Legion’s smaller bases in Twin Falls.”

“I guess if you’ll be out, then I might as well make myself useful around the base. I know Major Ramirez wanted a hand with training some of the new recruits on the new Dragonflies.”

“Oh, Grace, don’t go on your day off. I shouldn’t be gone for more than a few hours. Probably just the morning,” Dani said.

“Okay, well, why don’t we meet back here for lunch then? I can just help out in the morning, then call it a day,” Grace said.

“Great! I’ll see you in a few.”

Dani and Grace went their separate ways. Dani sat through three very intense hours of planning their strike on Legion’s base in Idaho. It was a very important operation as although the base was small, it had strategic importance in terms of location for the resistance. 

Dani had been very disappointed when Major Holland came by that morning. She had made up her mind the night before that this was the day she’d tell Grace she loved her. And not in a guardian/ward kind of love. But in the I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you kind of love. If Grace didn’t feel the same way, then she’d deal with it. But the risk was worth the reward.

Dani made her way around the gymnasium. She went past the change rooms which was a shortcut back to the part of the base that housed the quarters. She was almost at the exit when she heard voices. She wasn’t the type to be nosy, but she also wanted to make sure it wasn’t some new recruits causing mischief. She peeked around the corner and what she saw made her heart drop.

Grace was against the wall making out with some redhead. Dani quickly looked away as if her eyes were just scalded. Seeing Grace in that woman’s embrace, their lips locked passionately was almost more than Dani could bear. She tried hard to unsee what she just saw, but it was no use.

The image struck Dani like a blow to the gut. Before she could recover, she heard footsteps coming. She came to her senses and quickly walked away from the change room. As she mounted the steps beyond the exit, she cursed herself for being an idiot. For letting her heart rule her head so completely. For believing, even for a moment, that dreams had anything to do with reality.

To be continued…

**Author’s Notes:** The whole reading a book thing was actually inspired from the very last scene from Notting Hill, if anyone’s seen that movie. Anyway, the conclusion for this is now up. It's titled Understanding Silence. Just click on 'next work' to find it. I hope you guys enjoy that too! If you want to drop me an idea or just want to ask a question, feel free to e-mail me at kooky.krumbs@yahoo.com 


End file.
